


New life

by Josgonzalez



Category: Soul Eater, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josgonzalez/pseuds/Josgonzalez
Summary: Crona's life takes a turn when he ends up in the world of Steven Universe. Now Steven and the Crystal Gems have to help him adjust to living in their world. It takes place after Steven Floats episode AU. I'm bad at summaries. . Rated T just to be safe. Crona is a male





	1. Chapter 1

Beach city at the temple

Steven is sitting on his bed with his best friend Connie who is wearing her casual dress watching the latest episode of Crying Breakfast Friends oh her laptop.

"Can't believe the finally release a new episode", Steven says with glee while Connie on the other hand is confuse over the sight of seeing varies breakfast characters crying. She turns to steven

"Uhm steven?", connie asks "what's so good about this show?", she asks after seeing the first minute of the main characters crying

"Well you see you have to watch it from the beginning to understand it and - huh look at this", Steven says as he gets a notification of someone wanting to video chat. The caller ID user is PERIDOT5XG. "Oh it's Peridot", he says as he accepts the video chat and a small screen appears.

"STEVEN!", Peridot screams in front of the screen. Steven and Connie eyes are widen open as they wonder what is going on.

"Peridot what's-", Steven says but Peridot cuts him off

"SOMETHING IS IN THE BARN", Peridot screams as she moves away from the screen to show the inside of the barn. It shows Lapis looking around trying to find something. All of a sudden there is a shuffling noise Lapis looks to her left and turns behind to Peridot

"Peridot it's over here.", Lapis says and points

"GRRAAAWWA that's were it is. Ta ga I'll show that thing you don't come and invade our home!", Peridot grumbles as she moves the screen to show a figure moving fast and out one of the windows. "Graaw oh no its not getting away", Peridot leaves the computer down and she runs outside. "LAPIS HELP ME CATCH IT", Peridot screams

"Peridot it left we don't have to chase it!", Lapis yells back as she goes after Peridot. Steven and Connie eyes are wide as they couldn't tell what was going on but regardless they had to do something. Connie closes her laptop and the two run to the warp pad

"Wait where's the rest of the crystal gems?", Connie asks

"They went on a mission somewhere", Steven responds, "Lets hope it's nothing serious", he hopes as Steven activates the wrap pad. A few seconds later they arrive near the barn. The two run towards the barn and call out for either Lapis or Peridot

"LAPIS", Steven yells

"PERIDOT", Connie yells but there was no response. They yell again

"LAPIS", Steven yells

"PERIDOT", Connie yells. This time they got a response

"Aaaaggggghhhhh"

Connie and Steven look to where the direction of the scream

"Wait who's that screaming?", Steven asks himself as that scream was something he never heard.

"Aaaaaaagggghhhh", Connie and Steven look to see Peridot attacking someone. Steven and Connie ran towards them and they got a better look on whats happening, They see Peridot wrap around a pink hair boy wearing a black rob. The boy is frantically trying to remove Peridot by waving their arm where she was and tries to push her off with his free hand . Connie and Steven look at the scene with confusion, then Lapis shows up and goes up to the two.

"Sorry I lost her when she was chasing the human", Lapis explains

"aaaaggggghhhhhh GET HER OFF. I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS", the pink hair boy scream

"oh boy let's go get Peridot", Steven says and the three grab Peridot but as they try to pull her, she tightens her grip on the kid's arm. The pink hair boy lifted his free hand and lifts it to the air

"RAGNAROK SWORD MODE", he yells. Steven, Connie, Lapis, and Peridot stop and look up to the boy's hand in the air to see nothing. Said boy also looks ups to see nothing in his hand. "Ragnarok?", he says weakly. He looks back at everyone else and now looks more terrify. Peridot now realizing that the boy is probably harmless, she begins to loosen her grip on the boy's arm. Steven, Connie, and Lapis immediately grab her and pull her towards them. The boy just stood where he was and was still looking at his hand in the air. "Ragnarok?", he says weakly but it's almost sounds like a whisper. The boy then sits on the ground and hugs his legs. "Th-th-this bad I d-d-don't know how to deal with his", he stutters completely ignoring everyone else. Steven looks at everyone else and shrug his shoulders and walks closer to the boy

"uhm hey are you okay?", Steven asks

"I-i-i d-d-d-on't know to deal with this. I'm useless.", the boy whippers to himself ignoring Steven

"Um hey are you okay?", Steven asks again. The boy again ignores Steven and continues to whipper to himself. Connie walks closer the boy herself and kneels down to his level and place her right hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy now finally turns his attention to Steven and Connie, he is still terrified and Connie

"Hello", Connie greets, "My name is Connie", she says with a smile on her face.

"I'm Steven", Steven happily greets. Steven extends his right arm for a hand shake. The boy looks at Steven's hand and stares at it. He then looks away. Steven is a bit confuse so he was about to ask the boy before he spoke

"C-c-c-Crona", he stutters

"Your name is crona?", Connie asks because the stuttering made it hard for her to understand what he said. Crona looks at Connie again.

"Yes, my name is Crona", he replies without stuttering this time. Crona takes one good look for the first time at the two and then looks over to Lapis and Peridot, he stares at them for a while causing another awkward silence

"um who are t-they", he says nervously as he points to them

"Oh", Steven runs towards Lapis and Peridot, "this is Lapis", he says as his arms point towards her and then points to Peridot. "And this is Peridot", he finish.

"W-Why are they weird l-looking?", he asks

"Well you see there Gems", Steven says and Crona just stares at them and tilt his head. "Its a bit complicated", Steven responds nervously while scratch the back of his head.

"Okay I guess t-that makes sense", Crona mummers to himself.

"So Crona I was wondering. Who's Ragnarok?", Connie asks him. Crona looks at Connie with a sad look before responding

"H-h-he's my weapon p-p-partner", he stutters

"Weapon partner?", Connie says

"H-h-he comes out of my back", Crona says. Connie arches an eyebrow finding a bit odd on what crona just said but she returns back to her happy face.

"Okay can you tell us how or why you were in the barn?", she asks him politely

"um i um don't know I-i-i want to know", Crona stutters nervously

"Wait you don't know how?", Connie asks and Crona shook his head 'no'. Connie then looks back at Steven, Peridot, and Lapis.

"Hey Peridot, Lapis what exactly happened?", Steven asks

"well me and Lapis were watching the first episode of Camp Pinning Hearts", she says and then looks at Crona, "Then all of sudden a bright light appears and then HE appears", she says with a dark tone and points at Crona. Crona reacts by shaking nervously.

"So did he attack you guys?", Connie asks. Peridot was about to respond before Lapis cut her off

"No, no he didn't", Lapis states. Steven and Connie were now confuse at what Lapis said and Steven looks at Crona

"So what did you do?", Steven asks Crona

"w-w-well I was afraid and run around the barn trying to get out", Crona responds weakly. Steven facial expression went blank and turns to Lapis and she nodded her head 'yes'.

"ok so that clears up everything", he says to himself and looks at Crona, "hey crona can you tell us where your from?", he asks him. Crona looks at Steven and scratches his head

"well I know where I-i live", Crona says weakly

"That's great", Steven says with joy

"but I don't know where to go", Crona says

"Oh ok then we can help you", Steven says with a smile

"R-Really?", Crona stutters

"Yeah we can help you", Steven says while extending his right arm in front of Crona. Crona looks at Steven hand and wonders why was he putting near his face. After waiting for a few seconds, Steven realize that Crona wasn't going to shake his hand and move his arm away from him

"So I guess you don't do handshakes?", Steven asks but Crona remain silent. "Ok then, Connie lets take him back to the temple and see if the Gems are back", he says

"yeah hopefully so we can get him home", Connie says. Steven looks to Lapis and Peridot

"Bye Peridot, Bye Lapis", Steven says as he waves his hand

"See ya steven", Lapis says

"See you two latter", Peridot says and the two start to walk back to the barn.

"ok Crona just follow us well take you to back home", Connie says

"o-o-okay", Crona stutters and gets up and follows Connie and Steven. They walk to the warp pad and Connie and Steven got on the pad. Crona didn't step on the warp pad and just stares at it

"Its okay just stay in the middle" Steven says as he moves a bit so that the middle of the warp pad has more space for Crona. Crona still stares at the warp pad but he gulps and finally steps in the middle of the warp pad. "Alright lets go", Steven says with a smile and he activates the warp pad. The pad lights up and Crona starts to freak out

"WAIT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO-", Crona screams but the warp pad activates and teleport the three away


	2. Meeting the Crystal Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona meets the crystal gems and finds out more than what they are.

"-THIS!", Crona screams but he stops as he looks around and he's in a house where one end it has rock interior with a door in the center and the rest of it is made of wood. Crona just looks up and down and though it was bit weird since the the whole thing didn't mix. Steven and Connie step down from the warp pad but Crona still remains on the warp pad. Steven notices this and looks at Crona

"you don't have to worry its safe", Steven assures him. Crona finally steps down from the warp pad and looks around he weird house.

"So um Steven w-w-where are we?", Crona asks

"Oh this is where I live", Steven responds, "what do you think?", he asks and Crona just looks around again before looking at Steven

"It looks nice. I guess", Crona says in a low tone

"well since your gonna be hear for a bit. Want something to eat? Drink?", Steven asks

"U-uhm no no", Crona responds on impulse with a shock face.

"Uh ok", Steven says. He found it a bit odd the way Crona reacted to the offer but he didn't want to press on so he decided to talk about something different subjects. "So uh what can you tell us about the place you live?", Steven asks hoping Crona knows what type of environment so they can narrow down the places he might live.

"uh I -I live in m-m-many places but t-the one I tend to live most was a place on a forest", Crona stutters in response. Connie starts to think of all the places where he could live and looks at steven

"Hey Steven do you have a globe or map around here", she asks

"oh yeah let me see", Steven says and he went through some of the cabinets. Steven looks through one of the cabinet on the side of his stairs. "hm lets see shoes, boxes, ug aha", Steven takes a globe from the cabinet. He walks to Crona and presents the globe. "The Gems gave me this for my 6th birthday so that i can learn geography. So where do live?", asks as he brings the globe closer to Crona. Crona looks at the globe carefully and looks at the continents

"uhm I-I-I mostly live hear", Crona points at the US. Steven moves his head just enough to see where Crona pointed at and then looks at him

"Ok where in the US do you live?", Steven asks. Crona is about to point in the US but then the warp pad activates and all three look to see white light coming from the warp pad to see three female figures: one was tall, thin with white skin and her hair leading to a point in the back. The second one is short with purple skin, long lavender hair, she is wearing a black tank top and mauve color leggings. The third on is the tallest of the three she has maroon colored skin, has a cubed shape afro, is the most muscular of the three, she's also wearing a visor. What Crona realize is that all three were wearing a star symbol in their outfits and the thin one had a gem on her forehead while the short one had a gem on her chest but the bottom half is covered by her tank top

"Steven we-", the thin woman stops talking at the sight of Crona. "um Steve who's this?", she ask

"Oh sorry this is Crona", Steven says and then looks at Crona, "Crona, these three are the Crystal Gems", he says with a smile. Steven then walk toward the Gems, "This is Amethyst", Steven points to the short one

"Yo what up", Amethyst says

"This is Pearl", Steven says as he points to the thin one

"Greetings", Pearl greets with a smile

"And this is Garnet", Steven says as he points to the tall one

"Hello", Garnet greets in a stoic manner while adjusting her visor

"U-Uh hi I-I-I'm Crona", he stutters nervously. Amethyst walks towards Crona. She looks up and down taking a good look at him and smiles

"Yo whats with the weird get up", she says

"Amethyst!", Pearl says in an angered tone before calming down and looks at Crona with a smile. "I'm sorry she can be a bit immature", she says with the last word having a dark tone. While Amethyst doesn't seems to care and sticks out her tongue at Pearl.

"Try to behave Amethyst", Garnet says, "So Steven care to explain everthing", she asks

"Well Connie and I were trying to watch the new episode of Crying Breakfest Friends when we got a video call from Peridot. She says she and Lapis were being attack but it turns out it was just Crona. In fact he's the one being attack by Peridot but things calmed down we found out that Crona came to the barn by accident. From what Peridot told us it's by a flash of light", Steven explains

"He also says he can find his way home but he needs to be in a certain place in order to get home" , Connie explains. Getting the gist of the situation Pearl turns to Crona

"Oh your just lost. Well don't worry we'll get you back to your home", Pearl says with a smile

"o-o-oh ok thanks", Crona stutters while looking down. In the meanwhile Garnet approaches Steven.

"Is there anything you else you know about him?", Garnet asks him

"Uh not much else really. Oh he was about to show were he lived until you guys show up", Steven explains

"Alright what did you use?", she asks and Steven presents her with his globe. While Steven tells Garnet on how Crona lives somewhere in the US. Unbeknownst to the two, Crona is overhearing their conversation, he sighs in relief. He's glad that these people are helping him get back home. Once he's back he find out what happened to him and Rag-

'Oh no Ragnarok!', he screams in his mind, his pupils expand and starts to chatter his teeth and looks down, "Oh no Ragnarok", he whimpers. Steven, Connie and the Gems note on Crona's sudden reaction and are starting to feel concern for him. Connie walks up to him and gently grabs his shoulder

"Hey is something wrong?", Connie asks

"Ra-ra-Ragnarok", Crona stutters

"Who's ragnarok?" Pearl asks

"Right we forgot to mention that. You see Crona told us that Ragnarok is his weapon partner that comes out of his back", Connie explains but after saying that she began to think about it and looks at Crona, "uhm Crona can you explain on who Ragnarok is?", she asks

"H-h-he's my blood", Crona states. Connie gives Crona an odd look and wanted to tell him 'are you serious' but decides to take a much more gentler approach

"OK Crona can you explain that a little bit more please", she asks

"You see h-h-he lives in m-m-my body and he c-c-comes out of my back. Also m-m-my blood is black", Crona stutters. After hearing that, Connie is left dumbfounded. The way Crona explains everything, even though he stutters, he seems to be telling the truth. Connie wanted to know a bit more but she stops when she hears Amethyst laughs

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAHA", Amethyst laughs as she rolls on the floor, "Aggh i i wow you haha you can't make that stuff up", she says as her body lights up and she morphs her body to resemble crona and got up and walks in front of him. Crona himself was speechless as he's staring at himself but being light lilac. "You see he lives in my body and he comes out my back. Also my blood is black hahahahahaha", she laughs and smacks her right hand on the right side of her head

"AMETHYST!", Pearl screams. Amethyst looks at Pearl as her face looks like it would explode form anger and morphs back to herself normal self. Pearl then looks at Crona with a soft look, "I'm sorry for her behavior hehe", she chuckles nervously. "I'm sure your just a bit confused. Based on how you got here, I believe your mind got scrambled", she says with an innocent smile on her face.

"Y-y-you don't believe me?", Crona asks

"Well it's certainly not possible for a human such as yourself to have all the things that you just described", Pearl responds

Crona sighs. He should have know that people wouldn't believe in what he said even if he tells them. Yet this time it was different. Normally Ragnarok would appear and say something rude and bully him by now but what happened. Crona starts to think of the worst case scenario on what if. What if he lost Rag-

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone stood still and have their eyes wide open after hearing that groaning sound come out of nowhere

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"

The groan was louder and Connie, Steven, and the Gems are looking directly at Crona.

"R-Ragnarok?", he asks as he looks up. All of a sudden black liquid spews out of Crona's back. Amethyst grabs Connie and brings her at least 5 feet away from Crona. The liquid itself still connected to Crona's back begins to solidify as it morphs into a muscular, humanoid figure with an egg shape head. It has an x in the middle of its face with large ping-pong ball like eyes with x's as pupils, has gloved hands, spikes on his back, and no mouth . It also starts to rub it's head. While everyone just stares in horror at the sight of the thing, Crona sighs in relief. "R-Ragnarok your okay", he says. Apparently called Ragnarok, he looks down at Crona with an annoyed look

"Do I look okay to you?", Ragnarok asks with an angered tone. Ragnarok then proceeds to pull on Crona's lips and gives him a noogie

"Ow ow Ragnarok Stop", Crona pleads

"First of all I got a massive headache. Second where the fuck are we?", Ragnarok points out while looking around the house while still bullying Crona. Ragnarok finally notices Steven, Connie and the Gems. "AND WHO THE FUCK ARE THEY!", he yells.

Steven, Connie and Amethyst were just wide eyed at the sight of Ragnarok. Pearl is making gasping noises and Garnet clench her fist and got in front on Steven to protect him.

"Hey bitches mind telling were the fuck were at?", Ragnarok asks rudely while still bullying Crona. Connie recovers from her shock and looks directly at Ragnarok

"Hey!", she shouts and Ragnarok stops bullying Crona and looks at Connie. "Stop that", she states and Ragnarok let's go of Crona and arches forward

"Stop what?", Ragnarok asks in a mocking tone.

"Stop bullying him. Also what are you?", Connie asks as she tilts her head to the side. Ragnarok didn't answer at first instead he looks at Crona, who in turn look at him as well

"I-i-i told them y-y-your my weapon p-partner and y-y-your in my blood and t-that's it's black", Crona explains. Ragnarok then turns back to Connie and crosses his arms

"There, everything that pinky just said is what I am", Ragnarok says

"Alright maybe I asked the wrong question", Connie says to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear. She was about ask Ragnarok another question before he spoke

"Hey I got a great question. WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!", he yells. The Gems feeling the situation getting more hostile, they summon their weapons and make sure that Connie and Steven are behind them. Ragnarok and Crona can feel things are getting a bit worse and are tense up.

"Wow we got ourselves some bad asses over here", Ragnarok says with his hands in the air. "Hey Crona lets show them what were made of", he says as he morphs into a broadsword. Crona prepares to fight until Steven screams

"STOP", he screams and everyone stops and look at Steven. Steven looks at Crona and Ragnarok. "Ragnarok you want to know where your at?", Steven asks and Crona's sword manifest lips just above the guard

"Yeah that's all I want to know", Ragnarok responds

"Ok you two are in Beach City, Delmarva", Steven says while giving an odd look over Ragnarok's sword mode

"Alright then", and Ragnarok morphs back into his humanoid form. "Now tell me how the hell Crona and I got here", he demands

"well you two came from flash of light", Steven explains

"Flash of light. Really?", Ragnarok says and looks down at Crona. "How the hell did that happen?", he asks

"I-I-I don't know. I-I d-d-don't remembered", Crona responds causing Ragnarok slaps himself in the face

"Great. Just great", Ragnarok complains

"b-but they s-s-said they're going to help us", Crona says

"well at least you did something right", Ragnarok says rudely and looks at Steven, "alright fatty help us out so I can go back to eating souls", he states causing Pearl to get angry at Ragnarok

"You fowl mouth creature!", she says in an angered tone and walks closer to Ragnarok's face and point her index finger in front of him . "Apologize to Steven", she threatens. An anime tick mark appears on Ragnarok's forehead as he's getting more agitated

"Get your finger OUT OF MY FACE YOU BIRD HAG", he screams

"Ughh", Pearl says in disgust. She's really getting angry at Ragnarok and was ready to attack him until Garnet puts her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Ignore him. The sooner we help them, the sooner they'll leave", Garnet explains

"Uh fine", Pearl grumbles and walks away from Ragnarok. Crona sighs in relief as things finally calms down at least he doesn't have to hurt anyone. Ragnarok pokes Crona's head to get his attention

"W-what?", Crona asks

"Yeah I just notice something", Ragnarok says

"What is it?", Crona asks

"What's with those chicks being all weird looking", Ragnarok says while pointing his thumb at Pearl as an example.

"Well look who's talking. You come out of that guy's back", Amethyst points out. Ragnarok was about to say something before Crona spoke

"T-t-their G-G-Gems", Crona says

"Gems?", Ragnarok asks

"T-t-their aliens", Crona responds leaving Ragnarok a bit baffle

"Aliens? Really?", Ragnarok asks as he looks at the Gems closely. He remain silent before bursting out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA. Wow th-this is new: witches, monsters, demon weapons, soul eating, and now aliens. Wow you learn something new everyday. HAHAHAHA", he laughs. Crona looks down embarrass over Ragnarok's behavior. Steven, Connie, and the Gems look at the two with an odd look. Connie and Steven look at each other and both shrug their shoulders. Garnet rubs her chin and walks towards Ragnarok and Crona

"What are you talking about?", Garnet asks while crossing her arms and Ragnarok looks at her

"uh witches, monsters, demon weapons, and oh yeah I forgot eating souls!", Ragnarok says in anger tone while using his fingers to count off all the things he says. "What do you think I'm talking about", he finish. Steven is scratching his head. Now things are getting much more complicated, Steven can't wrap his mind of what Ragnarok is saying. Steven focus his attention to Crona.

"Hey Crona uhm how normal is all the stuff that Ragnarok is saying?", Steven asks

"Pretty normal", Crona responds without stuttering and without any problem

"Yeah its pretty normal, fatty. Its as normal as breathing and as normal as the sun and moon laughing", Ragnarok states while laying his elbow on Crona's head. Now everyone is just confuse. Connie is just trying to understand if Crona and Ragnarok were telling the truth or was good at lying.

"laughing sun and moon? That's NOT NORMAL", she yells causing Crona and Ragnarok to look at her with wide eyes. Connie then starts to think of what to say and remembers that Crona showed up by a flash of light. In that moment she starts to piece things together and turns back to Crona and Ragnarok. "Um I want you two to follow me", she says and she leads them outside. Crona and Ragnarok look around as they were in a beach and they walk down the steps. When they got down both of them look behind them and see that the house they were in and behind it was a giant statue of a woman with 4 arms spread out and 4 surrounding the house. Two hands on the left and one on the bottom right are gone. Crona is amaze by the statue's appearance while Ragnarok just scoffs it off for being a shitty statue. Once they reach the sand, Connie turns to Crona and looks above him. "Crona please look at the moon", she says while pointing above him

"Why w-wha-", Crona stops talking and is in shock as he sees the moon

"Hey Crona what are y-", Ragnarok mouth appears and his jaw drops at the sight of the moon. It was round and had no laughing face. Crona couldn't believe what he was seeing why is the moon round. Where was the it's face? Crona starts to gasping for air. All of a sudden he remembers how no one knew a thing of what he was saying. How everyone just look at him and Ragnarok with confusion and more importantly the flash of light he came through. Crona piece everything together and now knows what's going on. He and Ragnarok are in another Earth.

Authors Note: finally I got this chapter finish hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review


	3. What now?

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT", Ragnarok yells as he starts beating on Crona's head

"Ow, OW, OW, RAGNAROK. PLEASE OW STOP", Crona cries as the punches knocks him to the sand. Ragnarok then proceeds to push Crona's head deeper in the sand with both of his hands. Crona is trying to get up by doing a push up position by pushing himself up. Connie immediately grabs one of Ragnarok's arms and starts pulling on it

"HEY. STOP", she yells as she pulls on Ragnarok's right arm but Ragnarok pushes her away with said arm and returns back to showing Crona's head to the sand but now Crona is close to getting back up.

"Oh no you don't", Ragnarok says angrily as he pushes Crona's head back to the sand

"hhmmhhm", Crona squirms as he struggles to breath.

"THIS TIME YO- WHAT THE!", Ragnarok yells as suddenly he finds himself tied all tied up. He turns his head but all he saw was a foot as he was kicked in the face knocking him out. His body slumps to the sand. Crona lifts himself up and turns around to see Garnet and Amethyst. Garnet had a disdain look as she looks at Ragnarok's unconscious body.

"That should keep him down for a while", she says. Garnet then walks over to Connie, who watched the whole event. "Are you okay?", Garnet asks

"I'm okay", Connie responds. Garnet then turns to Crona, looking at him with her casual look and crossing her arms before looking at Ragnarok's unconscious body

"Is he always like this?", Garnet asks without even looking at Crona

"ye-yes", Crona responds quietly and Garnet looks at Crona

"So why was he showing your head to the sand", Garnet asks but it sounded like she's demanding what goings on

"Be-because he blames me for ge-getting us here", Crona stutters and Garnet adjust her visors

"I see", she says and then looks back on Ragnarok, still unconscious, and look at how he's connected to Crona's back. Garnet gives an uncomfortable look and shivers a bit and looks at Crona again. "Why is he connected to you", she asks gently. Crona's lips closes and his eyes widen and starts to shiver. Garnet notice how uncomfortable and decides not to ask him again. Amethyst walks closer to Ragnarok and looks at him with curiosity as Ragnarok still hasn't move.

"Yo Garnet", Amethyst call and Garnet looks over to her, "I think you killed him", she says

"no he's fine", Garnet responds casually as Ragnarok starts to moan in pain

"Nevermind", Amethyst says as Ragnarok lifts his body up. As he got up he notices the whip around his body and growls after seeing both Amethyst and Garnet and an anime tick mark form on his head

"WHICH ONE YOU BIT- MHPHM", Ragnarok couldn't finish his sentence as Garnet covers where Ragnarok's mouth is with her right hand and looks at him with a threatening look on her face.

"Swear one more time", Garnet then lifts her left arm and forms her gauntlet, "and I'll make sure you won't be getting back up", she threaten. Ragnarok gulps and nods his head up and down in agreement. "Good everyone back to the house", she says and Crona starts walking to the stairs with amethyst follows him as her whip is still tied to Ragnarok. As Garnet was about to go up the stairs, she is stopped by Connie

"Just how hard would you hit him the next time?", Connie asks and Garnet just smiles

"Don't worry he'll be fine", Garnet assures her and she and Connie go back to the beach house. Once everyone is back inside, Amethyst removes her whip from Ragnarok. Finally being freed Ragnarok was about to punch something until he saw Garnet staring at him and he immediately whistle as if he was acting all innocently. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst got together in a circle and huddle up

"Garnet what should do with those two?", Pearl asks as she looks over at Crona and Ragnarok. Crona looking nervous while Ragnarok just doesn't care and rest his shoulder on top. Pearl returns back to the circle and the Gems continue talking. Crona just watches as he nervously grabs his left arm. He didn't know what there saying but he hope its nothing bad.

"um Crona?", Crona thoughts came to a halt and looks to see Steven and Connie standing next to him, "Are you okay?", Steven asks

"uh yeah I'm j-just thinking", Crona responds in a low tone while looking down. Ragnarok notices and laughs at Crona's nervousness causing Steven and Connie look at Ragnarok

"What's so funny?", Connie asks

"Just the way this pussy acts when he's with other people", Ragnarok says causing Steven to look at him strangely

"What does pussy mean?", Steven asks causing Crona and Ragnarok to look at him oddly while Connie eyes were wide open, she then turns to Steven

"IT MEANS CAT", she says on impulse

"really?", Steven says and looks at Crona and then at Ragnarok. "Why do you call him a cat?", Steven asks Ragnarok. Ragnarok just stares at Steven for a a few seconds before bursting out laughing

"HAHAHAHA. Oh wow. hahahaha man you really don't know what that means hahaha" Ragnarok laughs but calms down before talking again. "Well I might as well tell you what it means", he says

"No you won't", the four turn to see the Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl standing in front of them. Garnet especially is standing much more closer and is looking at Ragnarok with stern look. "You are not going to teach Steven any of those words", she warns and Ragnarok chuckles while looking away. Pearl walks up and looks at Crona. "So Crona were going to ask you some questions", she says

"uh yeah i-i'll try", Crona responds

"first question can you explain why Ragnarok can form into a sword?", Pearl asks

"he's a demon weapon", Crona responds

"Can you explain what is?", Pearl asks and before Crona responds Ragnarok spoke before he did

"It means I can transform into a sword like I did earlier bird face", Ragnarok rudely comments earning him an angered look from Pearl but she refrains herself from doing anything harsh. Pearl calms down and returns to questioning Crona

"Well is he the only one who can transform into a sword?", she asks

"N-no there's other people who transform into different types of weapons", Crona responds in a quiet voice

"yeah like scythes, guns, and all other types of weapons", Ragnarok butts in

"That's quite interesting", Pearl says, "Now can you explain what you meant by eating souls?", Pearl asks but Crona starts to get a little bit nervous. He didn't want to answer that question but Ragnarok spoke

"I eat souls", he says earning everyone him a concerning look from Connie and Steven while the Gems where confuse

"Whats a soul?", Amethyst

"Its w-what everyone has", Crona responds quietly but enough for everyone to hear

"Think of it like your Gems stones but its invisible and its an important part to a person", Connie says and the Gems focus their attention to Connie, "My parents told me about as a little kid", she says

"Yeah Connie told me about it", Steven adds. With all that the Gems now look back at Crona with a much more suspicious look in their faces as they look at Ragnarok and Crona.

"Y-y-you see", Crona stutters but couldn't get the right words out but Ragnarok spoke up

"Don't worry about, only eat evil souls", he says nonchalantly. Crona knows that Ragnarok was lying but chose not to say anything because he'll beat him up again

"Wait how do you get the souls in the first place?", Pearl asks

"They were already dead so we just find it and I store it in my body", Ragnarok lies

"It's t-true", Crona says, he knows he has to go along with what Ragnarok is saying knowing how the Gems would react just by the way Ragnarok acts but if they know the truth about wh-

"Crona?"

Crona's thoughts came to a halt as he looks at Pearl, "you look a bit lost? Something wrong?", she asks

"No", Crona mumbles quietly but loud enough for Pearl to hear

"Well alright I have one more questions for you", Pearl says

"Ok w-what is it?", Crona asks

"The two questions are why is Ragnarok in your body or like you told us earlier, why is he your blood?", Pearl asks while moves her head to her right while standing on her toes to get a better look to see how Ragnarok just being connected to Crona's body. Meanwhile Crona just stood there not saying a word. He looks down not wanting to look at anyone. His body shakes and if anyone saw his face, they would have seen how worried he is. "Crona are yo-"

"Pass", Crona says on impulse. With his lifted everyone saw how nervous he was getting. Pearl took a step backwards seeing how he is, she decides not to question Crona futher. Pearl looks up at Ragnarok only to see him looking away and not saying any of his rude remarks. Steven got closer to Garnet and starts whispering to her

"This isn't going well", he whispers and Garner nods in agreement. Garner then walks towards Crona and puts her hand on his shoulder

"Just relax. You dont have to answer anymore questions right now", she assures him and she walks him to the couch and he sat. Garner then walks towards everyone else and they huddle together in a circle. Crona just watched and sat in a fetal position as he waits for them to finish talking. Ragnarok on the other hand was getting bored and starts to pull on Crona's nose

"ow, ow stop it", Crona whines

"I'm bored. I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for them to stop talking and just say something already!", Ragnarok says

"I'm p-pretty sure t-t-there almost done a-and they'll help us", Crona says while not looking at his weapon partner

"They better helps us faster", Ragnarok spats out while returning back to bully Crona. Unbeknownst to the two, the Gems, Connie, and Steven were looking at the whole commotion and the look of their faces they were getting tired of Ragnarok's actions

"Amethyst", Garner says

"I'm on it", Amethyst says as she took out her whip. Ragnarok notices and immediately stops bullying Crona and puts his hands behind his back. Looking away and whistles like nothing ever happened. The Gems, Steven and Connie then walk over to the two so that they can explain to them what they discuss

"Well you two we have some unfortunate news", Pearl says with an uncomfortable look on her face

"W-what is it?", Crona asks nervously

"You see we can't help you two", she states leaving Crona shock in disbelief. He thought that they could help him and Ragnarok get back to his world. He tightens his grip on his legs and buries his face to his knees. His body starts to shake as he doesn't know what to do. "Why did this happen?" , he thought as his eyes start to water until he feels someone gently tugging his robe.

"Hey its alright", Crona looks to see Steven holding on to his robe, "We decided that you two can stay", Steven says with a smile.

"R-r-really b-but", Crona stutters

"Heck well take that offer", Ragnarok butts in

"So Crona what do you say?", Steven asks. Crona at first doesn't respond but at first he didn't respond, he looks down and doesn't know how to respond. He though of how it wouldn't be right to stay here but right now he didn't have much of a choice so he looks back at Steven.

"o-o-okay. I-i-i'll stay", Crona responds weakly. Steven smiles at his response

"Great so why don't me and Connie give you guys a tour of Beach City", Steven offers

"hum o-okay", Crona says

"Alright come on lets show you right now", Connie says. Steven and Connie grab Crona's hands to get him up from the couch and led him to the door. Once the children left the Gems facial expression turns serious

"So Garnet what you said about them", Pearl says with a worried expression oh her face, "that he's a force fusion?", she finish

"I believe so", Garnet says, "but let him tell us but right now lets hope those two won't be any trouble for Steven and Connie", Garnet states

"Who knows maybe they'll be fun", Amethyst says with a mischievous smile earning her a glare from Pearl, who hopes that Amethyst won't cause any misdeeds with Crona and Ragnarok.

Authors note: I felt like I rush a bit in this chapter as well as I have to research episodes of Steven universe and soul eater in order to better portray the characters. So chapter 4 will take a little while to be uploaded probably around December cause I got to study for my classes. Thanks for understanding


End file.
